Amour, Désirs et Haine
by kam-livy
Summary: Drago & Hermione
1. Default Chapter

Bon vous connaissez l'habituel disclaimer... Tout les personnages ne sont pas à nous ect ... Lisez bien cette fic', enfin c'est que le début et le début c'est toujours difficile et barbant mais par la suite l'histoire sera beaucoup plus interressante... KISS Kamy & Livy  
  
Amour, Desirs et Haine.  
  
Chapitre un : l'habituel commencement...  
  
Par une chaude journée d été Hermione se reposait elle attendait un coup de fil de son meilleur ami : Harry Potter il devait l'appeler pour confirmer leur rendez-vous Au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter leurs livres ensemble quand ils auraient reçu leurs listes .  
  
mione pensée =oh j'espère que j aurais mes buses sinon je  
ne pourrait jamais develloper la S.A.L.E  
j' aimerais tellement aider cet pauvres petits  
elfes de maiso...Mais qu'est ce- qu'il attend  
pour ' appeler ????  
  
« Dring, Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing » [ NA : ca fer un peu bizarre nan ??]  
  
mione: enfin -Allo oh harry ça va ??  
harry: oui et toi ??  
mione: oui, oui c'est juste que je voudrais avoir mes resultats je suis tellement angoissé...  
harry: tu changeras jamais  
mione: mais je...  
harry: Mais c'est comme ça que je t'adore ! Sinon mes moldus veulent que je parte le plus vite possible donc je pourrai venir avec toi sans problème.  
mione: très bien des que tu as tes résultats envoie moi un hibou!  
harry: Ok c'est parfait bon je suis désolé mais je dois te laisser !! L'oncle Vernon hurle que j'use de l'argent pour des gens comme nous... Donc à bientôt !  
  
Et elle raccrocha. Pour se changer les idées elle alluma sa télé et la regarda de longues heures quand un hibou rentra dans sa chambre ou plutôt essaya de rentrer... C'était Errol ,le hibou de Ron son 2eme meilleur ami , malheureusement errol se prit la fenetre dans la figure ! Hermione descendit dans son jardin le chercher. Elle y trouva une lettre et la prit :  
  
Hermione,  
J'ai eu 5 buse je suis drôlement content !  
Maman trouve que c'est plutôt bien vu  
que j'ai fait mieux que les jumeaux !  
La rentrée aura lieu le 1er septembre.  
J'ai hâte de te revoir ce sera bientôt dans  
deux semaines...  
je t'aime amicalement  
RON  
  
soupir   
mione: Quand va t'il comprendre qu'il ne sera jamais plus  
qu'un amis pour moi et comment peut -il se contenter de 5 buse ?  
Eenfin bon s'il a reçu ses résultats je pense que je les  
aurait bientôt moi aussi !  
  
###  
  
Une semaine apres, hermione reçu enfin ses resultats tant attendus elle avait obtenue 11 buses , les meilleurs resultats ,encore une fois , les félicitations bref encore une année satisfaisante a ses yeux. Dans son envellope se trouvait une autre lettre jaune avec le cachet de poudlard :  
  
Hermione Granger,  
  
Vous êtes officiellement souhaitée a Poudlard pour exécuter  
l' élection des préfets en chefs. l'année dernière vous étiez 8 préfets.  
Cette année vous serez 2 ! Des 8 préfets nous en avons choisi un par maison.  
Vous allez donc concourir avec Mr Malefoy ; Melle Habott et Melle Patil.  
  
Minerva Mac Gonagall.  
  
Entre temps, Hermione avait reçu la lettre de Harry . Il avait obtenue 10 buses !  
  
Hermione avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard mais il lui restait moins d'une semaine pour  
acheter ses livres et son rendez-vous avec Ron et Harry était le jour sa réunion de famille.  
Elle les pria donc de lui acheter ce qu ils accepterent  
  
#####  
Quelques jours plus tard elle arriva sur la voix 9 ¾... Comme d'habitude elle était bondée à cette période de l'année. Après avoir dit au revoir à ces parents Hermione se dirigea vers le train quand une voix familièrement antipathique l'interpela...  
  
Drago : GRANGER !!  
Hermione: NE COMMENCE PAS A MENQUIQUINER MALEFOY !  
  
Elle le regarda alors et ce fut comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait et c'est ce qu'elle aurait préférer   
  
Drago Malefoy, lui aussi en 6e année.  
Excellent élève du collège Poudlard. Il se distinguait par  
sa classe et sa maison... Serpentard. Il était beau, une  
beauté froide et ravageuse. Grand, blond lune, des yeux en  
amendes d'un gris profonds. Une musculature fine et  
discrète, mais très appréciée. Beaucoup de filles l'avaient  
déjà eu dans leur lit. Et toutes rêvaient de l'avoir.  
Chacune se mourrait d'amour pour lui quand il séduisait.  
Toutes ? Non une seule lui résistait. Et c'était le  
problème...  
  
Drago la remarqua à son tour et ce fut comme si il était choquée de la voir ainsi...  
  
Hermione était en 6e année. Toujours aussi  
brillante, mais il semblerait que le destin lui a donné  
quelques autres faveurs... Elle était belle, vraiment belle.  
Ses grands yeux chocolat aux reflets orangés lui prenaient  
tout le visage. Ils surplombaient un joli petit nez à la  
retroussette. Ses lèvres étaient ni trop fines ni trop  
épaisses, et parfaitement dessinées. Elle n'était pas très  
grande et plutôt fine. Pourtant elle avait de belles  
formes, généreuses... Elle était devenu la coqueluche du  
collège Poudlard. Tous voudraient se l'approprier, enfin  
tous voudraient surtout la rendre folle d'amour !  
  
Il la désirai... Elle le désirait...  
  
Essayant de se sortir Drago de la tête Hermione entra dans le train et se depecha d aller dans le premier compartiment vide qu'elle vit alors quelle enlevait son haut , quelqu'un entra Hermione avait pas entendu et continuait de se changer , elle enleva son panta-court pour mettre sa jupe de gryffondor elle était alors en sous-vêtements quand...  
  
drago: jolie vue granger mione:va t'en ! dégage de là ! drago: pour manquer ça !!! mione: Je ne suis pas une de tes garces qui passent dans ton lit !  
Va te rincer l'oeuil ailleur Malefoy !  
  
A cette phrase Drago fit son habituel sourire narquois. Puis une pensée lui traversa l'esprit... Pourquoi pas essayer de séduire Granger? Après tout sa popularité avait augmenté, elle était devenue assez jolie... Et puis de toute façon il n'y avait aucun sentiment ! Il s'approcha donc d'elle dangereuse; dans un mouvement de frayeur, Hermione recula jusqu'à se trouver coincé contre le mur avec Drago... " Granger, que tu le veuille ou non tu passera dans mon lit comme toutes les autres..." "Tu peux toujours rever malfoy..." " Mais Granger a Malfoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut, retiens le..."  
  
Sur cette phrase il sortit du compartiment en se disant que la chasse de cette année serait particulièrement distrayante...  
  
Hermione en essayant d'oublier un peu Malefoy alla rejoindre Harry et Ron. Elle les trouva dans un compartiment au fond du train en compagnie de Ginny, Luna et Neville. Elle avait appris à aimer Luna l'année dernière en voyant que malgres sa " bizzarerie " cette fille était vraiment amusante et gentille. Depuis lors elles étaient devenues grandes amies et confidente. Le voyage se passa sans emcombre, les amis rigolaient ensemble comme d'habitude.  
  
Puis il décendirent tous du train pour se rendre à la Grande Salle.  
  
Ils s'asseyerent tous et une fois la répartition passée, ils écouterent l'habituel discour de Dumbledore sauf que là il y eu une nouveauté :  
  
" Les quatres élèves concourant au poste de préfet en chef doivent rester ici pendant que les autres montent se coucher... "  
  
Hermione resta en compagnie de Padma, Malefoy é Hannah.  
  
dumby: vous êtes réunis c'est pour élire 2 préfets en chef vous serez départager par un examen... Très s bien nous allons commencer ce sera en 10 questions !  
  
Il distribua les feuilles et les 4 élèves se mirent au travail. Pour Hermione l'examen était d'une facilité déconcertante avec des questions basiques comme « citez les propriétés d'une madragore ? » et d'autres.. Ils rendirent tous leurs feuilles que les professeurs corrigèrent en un temps record.  
  
En souriant les professeurs annoncèrent : Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy vous êtes les nouveaux préfets en chef ! Félicitation.  
  
Ils furent ensuite conduit par Mac Gonagall qui leur donna le mot de passe de leur salle commune : « Sang-mélé ».  
  
Ils furent ensuite seuls devant la porte...  
  
Muhahahahaha !! Vous aurez la suite plus tard ! Bref laissez des review pendant que Juju et Moi on travaille sur la suite...  
  
rajouter descrpition harry kan elle le revera :  
  
Harry Potter... LE brun mystérieux. Son esprit  
impénétrable, ses sentiments gardé. Son côté  
incompréhensible les rendait toutes folles de lui aussi.  
Ses yeux vert, brillant comme des émeraudes étaient son  
plus bel atout. Il n'était pas spécialement grand, mes sa  
musculature était marqué, certainement dû à ses  
entraînement de DCFM et de Quiddich. Personne ne savait se  
qu'il pensait vraiment, mise à part Ron peut être. Il  
n'était pas réputé comme un dragueur, mais les filles se  
frottaient à sa peau d'elle-même. Beaucoup le disait fou  
d'Hermione... Mais était-ce vrai ? 


	2. Préfets pour le meilleur et pour le pire

Chapitre 2 : Préfets pour le meilleur et pour le pire !   
  
RAPPEL :En souriant les professeurs annoncèrent : Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy  
  
vous êtes les nouveaux préfets en chef ! Félicitation.  
  
Ils furent ensuite conduit par Mac Gonagall qui leur donna le mot  
  
de passe de leur salle commune : « Sang-mélé ».  
  
Ils furent ensuite seuls devant la porte...  
  
A leur plus grande surprise ils découvrirent donc que leur tableau n'était autre que... Le Chevalier de Catogan !  
  
Chevalier du catogan: Jeune Pucelle et Jeune Demoiseau je suis le seul maître de votre entrée ici !Mione:Sang mélés  
  
chevalier: Vous même ! Puisque c'est ainsi vous entrerez en dernier !  
  
drago: Sang melés !!!!!!  
  
chevalier: Vous êtes bien odieux et préssé !  
  
drago: Laissez moi entrer !  
  
chevalier: Vous ne voulez pas de la compagnie de la charmante demoiselle ?  
  
mione: HEY j'ai un nom c 'est Hermione  
  
chavelier: Moi aussi j'ai un nom... C'est Sir...  
  
mione: Laissez nous entrez sinon j'irais voir Mcgonagall !!  
  
chevalier: Oh jeune traitresse !!! Tu ose menacer de trahison !!  
  
mione : quoi? Vous êtes fous ?  
  
chevalier : Va rapportez !! comme une infame traitresse !  
  
Hermione devint rouge alors que Drago etait plier en deux tellement il rigolait !!  
  
Chevalier : Toi au moins tu respire la joie de vivre...vas-y rentre !!  
  
drago: Merci mais laissez la aussi rentrer où elle va le repeter...  
  
Hermione etait encore plus rouge; mais cette fois ci de rage! Ce qu'elle pouvait le détester ce Malefoy...Et en même temps l'admirer : ce sang-froid et cette dignité était telement attirante !  
  
Lorqu'ils entrèrent ils decouvrirent leur salle commune, hermione s'arreta encore stupefaite  
  
drago lui rentra dedans...  
  
Drago:Gr anger je sais que t'es presser de ...  
  
Mione : Ne me parle pas !  
  
Drago:Tôt ou tard je t'aurais que tul e veuille ou non..  
  
mione: je devrais avoir peur ??  
  
drago: Trouve toute seule puisque tu es si intelligente !  
  
Mione: je prend ça comme un compliment.  
  
Drago: arrête de rever sang-de-bourbe !  
  
Sur ces mots il alla visiter sa chambre elle etait verte et grise avec les etendars de serpentard. Son lit etait vert et argent avec un sepent dessus.  
  
C'était un lit 2 places; ce detail fis sourire narquoisement notre jeune homme...  
  
drago Au moin je sais ou ça se passera... Granger dans mes draps pour une nuit! hAHAHA  
  
Hermione aussi decouvrit sa chambre: toute de rouge et or decorée...  
  
Sa chambre etait exactement pareil que celle de drago appart que hermione avait une coiffeuse et un lit à baldaquin .  
  
Elle s'allonga sur son lit refermant les rideaux .  
  
TOC TOC TOC  
  
drago: GRAnGER sors de là tes valises viennent d'arriver.  
  
mione: HERMIONE !!!! Sinon merci....  
  
drago:Je ne t'appelerai jamais Hermione ce n'est pas parce-que tu ira une nuit dans mon lit que je te donnerai de l'attention... Tu es toujours une ennemie!  
  
mione:En quoi je suis une ennemie ??  
  
drago : Tout simplement parce-que je te hais !!E t ne t'avise pas d'inviter weasmoche et le balafré dans MA salle commune !  
  
mione: Deja ce n'est pas TA salle mais la notre et ils s'appellent RON et HARRY !  
  
drago:Comme tu voudras maitresse !!  
  
mione:Tu es trop exasperant !  
  
drago :Fouettez moi si je suis mechant !  
  
mione: Sale pervert ne m'approche plus !  
  
drago :Tes desir sont des ordres...  
  
Sur ces mots il s'avança vers elle la fis tomber sur un fauteuil et lui tint les poignets il etait maintenant assis sur elle !  
  
Elle ne se debattait même pas... Elle n'essayait même pas de fuir, elle était comme hypnotisé  
  
par son regard... En même temps elle voulait connaitre ses propres limites et celle de drago...  
  
Elle avança sa tete jusqu'à rencontrer la sienne leurs lèvres se toucherent.  
  
drago # hUM miam c'était bon ses levres sont douces et chaudes j en veux encoreeeee !  
  
mione # Hermione ressaisis-toi c ton ennemi juré ce malefoy ! S on pere est un mangemort et lui  
  
un futur mangemort repousse le !! Mais en meme tems c tellement bien...  
  
Drago lacha prise et alla prendre une douche laissant hermione dans ses pensées...  
  
L'eau bouillante coulait sur son corps musclé et ruisselait sur son visage;il se sentait bien. Granger allait bientôt être accroché à lui... Il allait la mettre dans son lit et la laisser comme ça encore mieux qu'un viole elle était consentante et elle serait tellement humilié, triste... Rien de meilleur pour la meilleur amie de Potter. Mais ...  
  
On a vraiment pris du plaisir à faire ce chapitre... C'est vrai les raprochements Herm/Dray sont toujours très marrant à écrire ! 


	3. Jalousie

Chapitre 3 : Jalousie   
  
RAPPEL:l eau bouillante coulait sur son corps muscles et ruisselait sur son visage il se sentait bien [...]Mais ...  
  
Mais en même temps il aimait bien son caractère... Sa petite hargne, son plaisir du danger et cette intelligence à vous couper le souffle. Il avait remarquer Granger depuis le début... Si seulement ce n'était pas une amie de Potter... Et surtout une sang-de-bourbe !  
  
Il décida de sortir de la douche en passante dans leur salle commune il vit Hermione en train d'écrire une lettre... Il ne la regarda même pas...  
  
Dray Toujours penser : Sensualité puis Ignorance... Chaud puis Froid...  
  
Harry,  
  
Viens me rendre visite quand tu veux ! La salle commune est au 3 ème étage,l e tableau est le chavalier du catogan et le mot de passe est "sang- mélés". Je t'attends...  
  
Amicalement, Hermione  
  
Elle monta a la volière envoyer sa lettre ! Sur le chemin elle rencontra drago poursuivi par un bouledogue nommé Pansy Parkinson. [NA kamy : HaHa je hais cette fille je n'ésiterai pas à lui faire subir d'atroces souffrances...]  
  
Drago ne l'ayant pas vue Hermione en profita pour écouter.  
  
pansy: Dragounet attend moi !!  
  
drago: ferme la Parkinson, t'as déja eu ta dose l'autre jour !  
  
pansy: Drago attens moi s'il te plait  
  
drago: Va voir Crabble et Goyle ils sont en manque !  
  
pansy : Mais Dray c'est avec toi que je veux le faire.  
  
drago: moi pas !!  
  
pansy: mais moi je t'aime !  
  
drago: Moi pas !! Ce n'est pas toi que j'ai envie de me faire.  
  
pansy:Alors tu veux qui ??  
  
drago:T u crois que je vais te le dire !!  
  
pansy: Bas .....  
  
drago: SILENCIO  
  
Ll s'en alla en la laissant planter la. Hermione continua sa route en se jurant de demander à drago qui il voulait se faire! Arrivé à la volière elle se rappella que drago ne voulait pas voir Harry dans leur salle pour ne pas le vexer elle decida donc de changer sa lettre:  
  
Harry,  
  
Rejoins moi demain devant le tableau du chevalier de catogan à 8h pour aller dejeuner ensemble n'amene pas ron je dois te parler !  
  
hermione  
  
Apres avoir envoyer sa lettre elle courut a sa salle commune.  
  
mione: Sang mélés  
  
chevalier:Toujours aussi odieuse ??  
  
mione: oui  
  
chevalier: Aller rentre  
  
mione:iMerci  
  
Elle monta rapidement les quelques marches qui la separait de la salle en entrant elle vis drago en train de reflechir...  
  
# Il faut qu'elle craque !! Pour ça il me faut me changer...  
  
mione: drago  
  
drago:Oui qu'est que tu veux ?? Tu es d accord pour ....  
  
mione : NAN mais je voulais savoir  
  
drago:oh tu veux savoir quoi ??  
  
mione: je t'ai entendu parler avec pansy  
  
drago: tu ecoute maintenant ???  
  
mione:OUI quand il s agit de ce que je ... oublie ...donc qui est ce que tu veux te faire ??  
  
drago la regarda avec son air surpris !!  
  
dray : Pourquoi ?? et qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par de ce que tu ...  
  
mione: repond dabord  
  
drago: nan toi  
  
mione: en même temps alors !!  
  
drago: d accord  
  
drago&mione:Je tiens à toi - C'est toi que je veux me faire  
  
[NA livy : c'est censé être dit en même temps ]  
  
mione&drago:repete  
  
drago&mione:t'as tres bien entendue  
  
mione&drago:hahahhhhahaaaaaah  
  
Ils eclaterent de rire en se regardant  
  
mione#Maintenant j'en susi sûre c'est lui que j'aime  
  
drago#c'est dans ces moment la qu'on se rencontre que la vie est belle!!  
  
Drago fit le premier pas.Il la pris dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre . Il la deposa sur son lit et s'allongea a coté d'elle il lui tint la tete et l'embrassa dans le coup la faisant fremir de joie...  
  
expliquation néssessaires : Drago veut se faire Hermione pour le moment il n'y a pas de sentiment enfin il croit qu'il n'y en a pas.  
  
Hermione elle croit que si il la veut c'est parce-qu'il l'aime et elle l'aime...  
  
Elle est un peu à côté de la plaque pour lui mais pas pour nous ! Lol 


	4. Quand les sentiments s'en mêlent !

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Drago is my men : Tinkiète Dray le bad boy de ramolira pas ! Mais avant tout c'est MON chéri (kamy)  
  
daccs: Merci nous aussi c'est notre couple préféré.  
  
Ti florina: ça arrive ça arrive patiente mais merci !  
  
Cyrca: merci mais tu n'aura pas besoin de faire le reste peut-être pour les autres chapitres !!  
  
M dougy dog: Je te rappelle qu'on est dans la catégorie de 18 ans donc c'est normal que ça aille vite !! et puis si ça va vite alors c'est que t'as pas regarder opération séduction !!! mdr  
  
Ginnychou: ça arrive merciiiii !  
  
Amaya: oui on est affreusement méchante mais c'était pour voir si ça vous plaisait apparemment oui !!!  
  
Miss Malefoy: justement ce chapitre ça va être l'action que tout le monde attend.  
  
Serpentard: ça arrive merci de nous reviewer continue(z).  
  
M dougy dog: la suite c'est bientôt et pour le prochain chapitre ça va être 15 reviews et après on arrêtera de vous embêter ms faudra continuer les REVIEWS...  
  
Rappel : Drago fit le premier pas.Il la pris dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre . Il la deposa sur son lit et s'allongea a coté d'elle il lui tint la tete et l'embrassa dans le coup la faisant fremir de joie...  
  
N'y tenant plus Hermione l'invita à se mettre sur elle... Elle se cambra et écarta ses jambes autour de la taille de drago. Celui compris l'invitation et comment à enlever avec délicatesse chaque vêtement du corps de la jeune fille ne manquant pas de lui faire de nombreuses caresses au passage... Hermione se retrouva vite nue et c'est avec qu'une sauvagerie qui stimula énormément Drago qu'elle le désabilla.  
  
Au bout de quelques frottements de corps savoureux, notre jeune homme sentit son membre se dresser... Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il écarta les cuisses de sa partenaire, lui fit rentrer un puis deux doigts afin de l'habituer à une présence en elle... Hermione jouissait énormément à cette pratique...  
  
Il commença donc à pénétrer en elle remarquant qu'elle n'était pas vierge... Puis il continua en de nombreux vas et viens. Hermione jouissait comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait Drago était de loin le meilleur partenaire qu'elle n'est jamais eu, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. En effet Hermione avait déjà couché avec de nombreux garçon pratiquement tous des moldus ...  
  
Au bout d'une longue heure ils s'arrêterent de s'adonner aux plaisirs charnels.  
  
Drago : Bon je vais prendre l'air tache de ne plus être là quand je reviendrai ! Hermione : Comment ? Mais.... Drago : Oh je t'en pris ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu le numéro de la fille surprise que je la jette... On s'est bien amusé maintenant ouste ! basta ! Tout redeviens comme avant.  
  
Sur ces mots amers il sortit en ayant comme quelque chose qui lui pinçait le cœur et une brûlure étrange dans la gorge. Si Drago Malefoy aurait déjà aimer véritablement des gens il se serait aperçu que c'était des remords...  
  
Hermione était sur le lit complètement déboussolée et anéantie... Ainsi donc elle n'était qu'une de ses garces qu'il mettait dans son lit. Non sans une affreuse tristesse elle alla se préparer au rendez-vous quelle avait avec Harry. Hermione encore furieuse contre Drago partie en courant, elle était tellement en colère qu'elle n'arrivait pas a pleurer... Comment décrire son état d'esprit en cette instant ? Dégoûtée, salie, choquée, humiliée... Les pires mots ne suffisait même pas à décrire sa peine.  
  
Elle s'était habillé comme pour aller en cours. Bien que Harry était son meilleur ami elle était trop chamboulée et énerver pour passer deux heures a choisir sa tenue .  
  
Hermione pensées Quel sale rat il va me le payer je le hais comment j'ai pu faire ça me laisser charmer par ce ... ce .... - Elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour le traiter elle était trop peiner...  
  
En sortant de sa salle commune elle vit Cho qui marchait l'air rêveur.  
  
Cho : Hermione ! J'ai besoin de ton aide ! Je sais que tu es une grande amie de Harry, je t'ai mal jugée ! Mais s'il te plait parle lui de moi... Hermione : Si tu le veux absolument je le ferai... Cho : Oh merci, ... snif Tu es une fille en or !  
  
Et comme à son habitude elle se mit à pleurer. Afin d'échapper à ce carnage Hermione fit un petit signe de la main à Cho et retourna devant sa salle commune pour aller au rendez-vous avec Harry. Elle le vit devant le tableau du Chevalier de Catogan l'air préocupé.  
  
harry: Salut mione ça va ?? mione: oui, oui tout va bien tu as réussi a venir sans Ron ? harry: Oui je me suis réveillé plus têt ce matin et je suis partie directement. mione : Tu m'attends depusi longtemps ? harry: nan t'inquiete pas, t'es sure que ça va ?? t'as l'air fatiguée ! mione : euh ... c 'est malefoy il m'énerve haary: Pas étonnant venant de lui... Au fait qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?? mione: Oh rien c'est sans importance harry: Très bien on descend puisque pour une fois on est tout les deux ... mione : Oui c'est rare avec Ron il m'énerve ! harry: hermione n'oublie pas que c'est ton ami... Au fait j'aimerai te dire que...  
  
Il la regarde profondément de ses yeux verts émeraudes puis lui dit :  
  
Et c'est fini !!!! Hi hi hi ! On est des monstres quand même mais notre fic commence à prendre un sens et on aime ça. Aller on met la barre à : 15 reviews !  
  
Mouahahahaha! 


	5. Polynectar et Retenues

Chapitre 5 : Polynectar  
  
Rappel :  
  
Il la regarde profondément de ses yeux verts émeraudes puis lui dit :  
  
Mione, je crois bien que je t'aime Euh... Harry c'est... Oh ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Vraiment...  
  
Hermione était bouleversée... Que lui arrivait-il ? Puis elle repensa à Malefoy. Il fallait en aucun cas qu'elle s'accroche à lui ! Il fallait lui montrer que tout était révolu... Et puis Harry était assez beau, gentil et intelligent. Il était tout à fait complémentaire avec elle elle était même sure qu'ils formeraient le couple parfait. Même si elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui elle se dit que l'amour ça s'apprenait.  
  
La voyant ainsi en plein duel avec sa conscience Harry lui demanda :  
  
ça va ? Ecoute je suis désolé je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer en te disant ça. J'ai été bête de croire que... Harry voyons ! Moi aussi je t'aime ! s'exclama Hermione. C'est... vrai ? répondit Harry joyeusement étonné.  
  
Pour toute réponse Hermione l'embrassa fougueusement. Ce qui la choqua elle ainsi que Harry, il ne pensait pas que cela irait aussi vite. Hermione se dit que c'était sûrement à cause de ce qu'elle avait fait avec Malefoy quelques heures plûtot. Cette pensée la déprima quelque peu et encore une fois elle fit tous les efforts possibles pour se sortir Malefoy de la tête ! Et Cho aussi lui revint en tête... Oh et puis après tout cette bécasse l'avait toujours détester et si elle lui parlait c'était pour les interets ! Au diable les remords et la culpabilité !  
  
De l'autre côté du protrait   
  
Drago qui était derrière le portrait avait tout entendu et ce qu'il attendait maintenant avant de faire pivoter le portrait était de voir si Hermione allait continuer à embrasser cette abruti de Potter ! Oui il était jaloux ... Hermione était SA sang-de-bourbe c'est de lui qu'elle devait être amouraché et pas de l'autre balafré...  
  
Devant le portrait   
  
Harry regarda Hermione dans sa rêverie...  
  
Hermione ça va ? demanda-t-il avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix. Oui mon chéri, tout va bien quand tu es là... répondit-elle avant de se jeter sur lui et de le réembrasser fouguesement.  
  
Derrière le tableau Drago fulminait de rage. Cette sang de bourbe était vraiment culottée ! Ainsi il ne comptait pas pour elle ? Drago fit pivoter le tableau et arriva au moment où Hermione et Harry s'embrassaient.  
  
Poussez vous les chiens-chiens dit-il de sa voix trainante. Tu peux pas nous lacher deux secondes Malefoy ? répondit Harry énervé. Mais voyons je ne veux pas rater l'2ennement. La sang de bourbe sort avec le balafré, dit Drago d'un ton piquant. Ben voyons... Viens Harry les torchons n'ont rien à faire avec les serviette, dit Hermione en essayant de ne pas croiser le regard de drago. Tu as raison ma puce...  
  
Harry et Hermione allèrent donc à leur court de potion en se tenant la main comme de vrais amoureux. Ils virent Ron qui semblait aparament légèrement jaloux.  
  
- Pourquoi vous tenez vous la main ? demanda le rouquin. - ça paraît évident Ron ! On sort ensemble. Expliqua Hermione d'une voix forte.  
  
Ron ne prit même pas la peine de continuer à parler. Il avait les oreilles rouges ce qui était mauvais signe chez lui. Il alla rejoindre Dean Thomas et Sammus Finnigan en lançant un regard noirs aux jeunes amoureux .  
  
Rogue arriva l'air encore plus haineux que d'habitude.  
  
Rogue : Conaissant la capacité de certain d'entre à créer des accidents plutôt que des potions ( en disant cela il avait regarder Harry et Neville.) je crois bien que je vais faire des groupes afin que le savoir de certain ( il regarda les serpentards) puissent en aider d'autres...( il regarda les griffondor.) Alors Potter-Bulstrode Weasley-Crabble Londubat-Parkinson Granger-Malefoy...  
  
Hermione alla s'asseoir à côté de Drago .  
  
Alors Granger tu m'as déjà remplacé ? Chuchota Drago à son oreille... Pourquoi t'es jaloux ? T'aimerai bien...  
  
La potion qu'il devait faire ce jour là était le polynectar. Ils devaient ensuite pour une heure prendre la mèche de cheveux de leur camarades de groupes et prendre son apparence pendant une heure.  
  
- Une heure dans le corps d'une Sang de Bourbe quelle honte ! Dit Drago l'air plus dégouté que jamais. - Pourtant ça ne t'as pas dérangé l'autre nuit... répondit Hermione assez bas pour que personne ne l'entend.  
  
Drago lui lança un regard bien pervers...  
  
....................................................... 30 minutes plus tard... ............................................................................ .  
  
Ala fin du cours Harry ressortit avec l'apparence de Pansy. Il attendait Hermione (malefoy).  
  
Mione : salut Pansy harry: oh drachinounet mione&harry: hahhhaaaaaaahha  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire. Puis Drago ressortit avec l'apprance d'Hermione en lui disant au passage. - J'ai une heure pour te faire passer pour la plus grande garce de Poudlard !  
  
Puis il partit en rigolant en compagnie de ses amis serpentard.  
  
Mione : ils sont pitoyables malefoy veut me faire passer pour une garce vue qu'il a mon apparence harry: Ne t'inquiète pas on peut le ridiculiser nous aussi... mione:comment ? harry:viens  
  
Ils allèrent dans la Grande salle puis s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche comme si ils étaient pansy et drago. Toutes la grande salle était choqué. drago(mione):sale sang de bourbe!! tu va le payer Il enleva sa robe de sorcier et utilisa un sort pour que sa jupe lui arrive deux cm sous son boxer. Il enleva trois boutons de son chemisier et s'assit sur la table les jambes croisées. Harry arriva et sauta sur drago. Alors une grande bagarre éclata même entre Hermione et Pansy. Rogue arriva et enleva 50 points aux deux griffondors et 5 points aux serpentard.  
  
- Tous les quatres en retenue ce soir ! Deux prefets en chef qui se batent ! Vous avez de la chance ne pas priver de bal d'halloween. Annonça Rogue - Quel bal ? Hurla Drago ( dans le corps de mione) - Taisez vous Miss je sais tout ! - Mais nous avons bu le polynectar Mr ! Oh je comprend bien... Donc ce soir les retenues seront à faire par deux Granger avec Malefoy et Potter avec Parkinson... Désolé de vous imposer leur présence mais je n'aimerai pas que ces deux abrutis se bécotente...  
  
Pansy et Drago éclatèrent de rire.  
  
Harry et Hermione devirent rouge. Apparament tout Poudlard le savait ! Mais le problème le plus présent dans leurs tête étaient la retenue de ce soir...  
  
Voilà Voilà ! Nous on dit vivement la retenue ça va être horipilant... Mouahahahaha !  
  
Laissez vos reviews ça aide les auteurs à se dirent qu'ils n'écrivent pas pour rien ! 


	6. Préparation et baiser volé

Chapitre 6 : **Préparation et baiser volé...**

Réponses aux reviews :

Elissia : Mourrir de rire ? C'est un peu le but de certains passage ! lol mais j'éspère que tu as ris aux bons... Nous préférons la classer en PG-13 nous ne trouvons pas qu'elle soit vraiment - de 18... Merci !

M dougy dog : Toi tu continues ta fic' ou je te tue ! niak niak niak lol

DJ DU 92 : Merci mais lis les autres chapitres aussi, je pense qu'ils te plairont.

HP : Merci beaucoup...

draymione : elle arrive !

marilla-chan : Ouai c'est marrant le polynectar hi hi hi :) merci la suite arrive.

zeeve lelula : Merci ne t'inquiète pas la retenue n'est pas encore là mais elle est loin d'être comme les autres. Nous n'avions pas pu suivre ton conseil sur le dernier chapitre car il était déja tout taper nous n'avons pu le faire qu'à un passage rajouté... Mais là nous avons fait du mieux que nous pouvions pour le suivre. Apparamment tu nous suis dans notre chapitre et nous t'en remercions tu nous donne de très bon conseils surtout en vue d'une de tes fanfictions que je trouve particulièrement bien. Voila et merci pour tout :)

sofiaaaa : Oui nous sommes horribles :D mais ça arrive...

_rappel: Harry et Hermione devirent rouge. Apparament tout Poudlard le savait ! Mais le problème le plus présent dans leurs tête étaient la retenue de ce soir..._  
  
( les effets du polynectar sont passés. )

- GRANGER ne partez pas si vite ! Vous avez une réunion dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore MAINTENANT!!! Aboya Rogue.

- Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne vous y allez un point c'est tout et tant que j'y suis pour votre insolence gryffondor perd 10 points... déclara Rogue d'un ton des plus sadique.  
  
Hermione regarda tristement les quelques grains rouge qui remontais hors du sablier puis elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore d'un pas lent. Harry la regarda partir puis tenta de dire un vague « à tout à l'heure » mais une voix traînante et antipathique le coupa :  
  
-Bouge le balafr !  
  
Harry regardait Rogue qui était encore là et ne pouvait pas répondre aux sarcasmes de Drago.  
  
Ce dernier regarda narquoisement Harry avant d'ajouter : Sang de bourbe attends moi  
  
Hermione ne se retourna même pas.  
  
-GRANGER attendez votre homologue. Vous devez arriver ensemble dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore ! dit Rogue d'un ton autoritaire.  
  
Harry le regarda méchament il ne répondit rien il laissa Rogue tout seul avec Pansy qui explosait sadiquement de plaisir face à la maltraitance des gryffondor.  
  
....................................  
  
Après quelques instants seule dans le couloir Hermione entendit des pas derrière elle :

- Attends moi « Mione »

- Depuis quand tu....

- Depuis que j'en ai envie.

- Et si je ne veux pas ?

- Alors je t'appellerai « sang de bourbe » et si tu ne veux pas que je raconte tout à potter à propos de cette belle nuit d'amour il va falloir etre plus agréable !

-Arrête les menaces en l'air Malefoy. Si tu n'as encore rien dit c'est uniquement parce que cela gâcherai ta réputation...  
  
Après avoir jeter un regard moqueur à Drago elle ajouta : - « DRAGO MALEFOY A COUCHER...humpfffff »  
  
Drago lui mis la main devant sa bouche

- Tu es folle granger !

- On en reparlera plus tard ! dit elle avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres

- fizwizbiz  
  
La statue pivota laissant place a des escaliers ils montèrent tout les deux se jetant des regards à la fois meurtrier et coquins.  
  
- Bienvenue et asseyez vous ! Déclara le professeur Dumbledore à leur arrivé. Ils s'asseyent et Dumbledore repris :  
  
- Cette année pour halloween nous allons organiser un bal demain soir vous préparerez tout. Nous vous donnons carte blanche pour le thème et les décorations. Cette soirée sera autoriser aux élèves de 6eme et 7eme anée

- professeur... le coupa Hermione.

- vous ne serez pas surveiller par des professeurs vous serez les seuls a surveillez cette fête lui dit Dumbledore comme si il avait lu dans ces pensées.

-Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi. Dit drago d'un air fière... Hermione lui lança un regard appuyer. « euh ... en nous »

- C'est ce que j'espérait! Sur ce vous devez avoir plein de chose importante a faire donc vous pouvez y aller. Vous préparerez le bal dans la semaine... Le professeur Sinistra m'a confié une brillante idée pour le thème : prince/princesse ! Si cela vous plaît vous pouvez le prendre. Par contre une petite règle : personne ne devra connaître le déguisement de personne. Et si vous trouvez par hasard un prince ou une princesse qui est censé être avec votre personnage dans le fiction que vous avez choisis vous devez passer la soirée avec cette personne. A 23h00 vous tomberez les déguisements et c'est à vous de choisir si vous voulez rester avec cette personne pour la soirée qui peut se prolonger jusqu'à 3 h du matin.  
Sur ceux j'éspère que tout est bien compris, affirma Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione et Drago sortirent de la pièce.  
  
............................................................................ ....

Ils descendirent le escaliers du bureau de Dumbledore quand Drago emmena la jeune fille de force dans la salle sur demande...  
  
- Mais t'es devenu fous ou quoi ?cracha celle-ci  
  
D'un geste dégagé Drago fit apparaître de jolies décorations pour les murs de la grande salle. Tous ces objets étaient à caractères romantiques. En le regardant Hermione ne put dire autre chose que :  
  
-Ohhhh c'est magnifique.

-Une sang de bourbe n'a apparemment pas l'habitude de tant de beauté...

- Tais toi futur mangemort.

-On se vexe prochaine victime ?  
  
Sur ces paroles il se sautèrent mutuellement dans les bras et s'embrassèrent... Revenant soudainement à elle Hermione le repoussa.

- Je ne t'aime pas! C'est mal ce que je fais je suis avec harry.

- Avec Potter ? Pour principe oui... Mais au fond de toi non... répliqua Drago d'un ton des plus mystérieux..  
  
Puis il sortit de la salle sur demande.  
  
Hermione partit en courant elle savait pertinemment que si elle se faisait prendre par Rogue elle aurait une 2eme retenue mais elle s'en fichait. Aimait-elle toujours Harry ? Elle le voulait mais les sentiments ne se contrôlaient pas... Pourquoi fallait-il que Drago Malefoy vienne semer le trouble dans sa vie. Elle décida d'aller faire un tour dans la salle commune des griffondor. Arrivée la bas un hiboux vola en sa direction et déposa une lettre sur elle :  
  
_Miss Granger,  
  
N'ayant pas pu vous prévenir dans le bureau du directeur je vous informe que votre retenue se fera : demain soir à 21 h. Vous viendrez directement  
aux cachots et serez en binômes avec Miss Parkinson.  
  
Professeur Rogue.  
_  
Elle rangea sa lettre quand Harry arriva dans la salle commune :  
  
- Hermione comment as-tu pu ?

**_Hi Hi Hi ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Alors qui fait monter les paris sur la suite ? Nous on est sur que personne ne trouvera ( Bref reviewer si vous avez aimer où si vous voulez faire une remarques.  
  
Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine... _**


	7. Retenues Mouvementées

**Chapitre 7 : Retenues Mouvementées.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Sarah Lily Potter : C'est sur avec tout ce qui s'est passé Hermione n'a pas fini de souffler... Mais nous ne pensons pas qu'elle souffrira trop. Cette fic' est plutôt joyeuse et basée sur des amourettes qu'on aimerait voir à Poudlard avec un brun d'humour ! Par contre moi (kam) je compte bientôt écrire une fic' dramatique et assez triste métant en scène un amour impossible de drago et hermione... A bon entendeur lol ! Pour que drago et hermione officialise tout ça il va falloir du temps et du mouvement...

Amelie :Merci beaucoup ! Nous continuons, nous continuons :)

XCats : Oh ça ne fait pas autant mal que l'on ne le pense... hi hi hi :D merci :)

Emma.T : Oui elle est plutôt hot c'est notre genre :p Merci pour tes encouragements et oui il se passe quelque chose de forte entre Hermione et Drago même si pour le moment ils ne le savent pas.

marilla-chan : Lis donc ce chapitre et tu verras :) merci !

zeeve lelula : La suite arrive !!! Nous sommes vraiment contente que tu ai apprécié ce chapitre !

Stineju :Ohhhhhh Géniale une fan ! Lol ! Merci merci merci !

Shiny-misS : Le sadisme c'est notre spécialité niak niak lol merci :)

theti : voila la suite et merci :)

****

_Rappel :  
_  
_Elle rangea sa lettre quand Harry arriva dans la salle commune : _

_- Hermione comment as-tu pu ?_

« Mais ? »

Elle le regardait maintenant avec peur... Et si Malefoy lui avait dit ? Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Harry.  
  
- Hermy ça va ?

- Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas... Je t'écoute, qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu te faire ? demanda-t- elle avec un sourire nerveux.  
  
- Et bien tu es rester beaucoup trop de temps loin de moi... j'ai souffer sans toi... Oh à moi aussi tu m'as manqu !  
  
Elle était très soulagée... Pendant un instant elle avait cru que Harry était au courant de toute la supercherie.  
  
- Et sinon c'est quoi ces traces de dents sur tes lèvres ? demanda Harry avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.  
  
Elle se toucha la lèvre et vit la trace des dents de Malefoy. Oh la là, il avait voulu la marquer ! Il fallait qu'elle dise la vérité... Pas toute la vérité mais quand même un petit peu.  
  
- Ecoute c'est Malefoy mais comme tu le voix ça n'avait rien de tendre c'était pour me charier, enfin plutôt pour m'embêter, t'inquiète pas je l'ai bien giflé après ! ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'expression scandalisée de Harry.

- Je vais le tuer ce soir je suis en retenue avec lui ! Justement en parlant de retenue allons-y...  
  
Elle lui attrapa la main et ils se mirent a courir vers les cachots quand ils arrivèrent il n'y avait aucune trace de rogue ni de Drago mais Pansy etait là. Celle-ci s'avança vers Hermione et lui dit :  
  
- Granger viens avec moi, lis ça d'abord - elle lui tendit une lettre de rogue – Potter, Drago t'attend dans la grande salle Rogue a donné congé aux elfes de maison pour ce soir vous allez devoir débarrasser le tables et laver pour qu'ils-elle regarda méchamment Hermione- puissent décorer la salle pour demain soir le thème sera afficher demain matin et occasionnellement tout les 6ème et 7ème année pourront aller s'acheter des costumes.  
  
Hermione la regardait abasourdie c'est la première fois qu'elle réussissait a aligner une phrase de plus de deux mots rogue avait du lui faire apprendre le texte par cœur. Mais qu'est qu'elle disait ? Pansy Parkinson apprendre quelque chose, ouh la elle devait être fatiguée... Elle se décida à demander à Pansy :  
  
- Et nous on va faire quoi ?

- On va corriger les copies du dernier contrôle de potion avec les vrais réponses, mais Rogue passera derrière notre travaille pour voir si on note bien...

- Oh la là , bon il est 21h à 22h je dois avoir fini pour préparer la grande salle.  
  
Elles entrèrent dans la pièce et Hermione se rappela qu'elle avait une lettre de Rogue. Elle l'a lu sur le champs :  
  
_Miss Granger,  
Vous devrez corriger toutes les copies qui vous sont destinées sur le  
bureau à coté de celui de Miss Parkinson vous devrez jurer de ne pas  
tricher ce parchemin est magique levez votre baguette et dites :  
"je jure solennellement que je ne tricherai point sous risque de me retrouver couverte de pustules" donc je pense que vous avez compris ce qui  
vous arrivera si vous trichez !  
Professeur rogue  
_  
Hermione leva sa baguette, répéta la phrase et se mit a la correction.  
  
- Moi je ne l'ai pas fait Sevy à confiance en moi, annonça Pansy pleine de fierté.

- Tu l'appelles Sevy ? Il le sait ? dit Hermione abasourdie.

- Non tu es folle ! Il me virerait de Serpentard si il le savait...  
  
Hermione pris la première feuille de son tas : c'etait Harry quel hasard. Elle la corrigea selon les critères du professeur avec 0 marge d'erreur pour gryffondor pouffsouffle et sedaigle et pour serpentard une marge d'erreur de 5. Au final Harry reçut un E ( effort exceptionnelle) elle continuait quand Pansy parla soudainement à voix haute :

- Drago alors on va lui mettre : Optimal, Blaise : acceptable, Crabbe : troll, goyle :troll, Millicent : acceptable et... oh ! Ronald Weasley : Pietre !

- C'est interdit ce que tu fais !  
  
Pansy ce fit pas attention à sa remarque et continua...  
  
- Granger...- Elle la regarda avec un sourire – Si tu ne t'approche plus de Drago je te met un O

- Ecoute Drago je ne l'approche jamais c'est lui qui me colle ( NA : ouuu la menteuse) pour savoir tout ce que Harry et moi on fait !

- Très bien ta feuille vaut un optimal mais si tu jures que tu n'aimes pas Drago je te le metterai.

- Oh mais quelle hasard moi aussi j'ai ta feuille à corriger !   
  
Ceci était totalement vrai et mit fin à la discution ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Hermione... La question que Pansy lui avait posé c'était celle qu'elle se posait elle-même tous les jours ! Une heure plus tard elle finirent de corriger toutes les copies.  
  
- Bon je cours voir Dragonouchet !

- Pff... quel surnom ridicule... le pauvre !  
  
Hermione parti en direction de la grande salle mais pendant ce temps la Drago et Harry terminaient leur retenue:  
  
- Alors Potter on ne sait pas comment on va nettoyer ?

- Ferme la Malefoy... RECURVITE !  
  
Quelques taches s'en allèrent mais ce ne fut pas assez pour laver le reste.  
  
- Pff.. Incapable ! LAVENET !  
  
Toutes les saletés disparurent... Une furie arriva soudainement et couru dans les bras de Drago en hurlant que c'était le meilleur. Après lui avoir dit d'aller se faire quelque chose il la rejeta et s'assit sur une chaise. Harry partit à la rechercher d'Hermione mais en sortant il tomba nez à nez avec Ron. Il avait le teint rouge ce qui jurait horriblement avec ses cheveux :  
  
- Euh... Harry je voulais m'excuser pour le matin.

- C'est pas grave il n'y a pas de mal. Ou est Mione ?  
  
Soudain des pas se firent entendre...  
  
- Je suis l !

- Oh hermione je suis tellement désolé de ma stupide réaction ce matin ! dir Ron d'un ton suppliant.  
  
Après l'avoir regardé avec plein de pitié elle lui dit qu'il était excusé. Elle leur dit ensuite qu'elle devait préparer la grande salle en embrassant Harry et en faisant une bise à Ron.  
  
Elle entra et vit que personne ne l'avait entendu. En vérité Drago l'avait remarquer mais fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue.  
  
- Pansy tu veux aller au bal avec moi ??

- Vraiment ? Pourtant je te l'ai demandé toute la journée tu disais que tu voulais y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre !

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- Si MON DRACHINOUNET tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir !

- Hum hum ,fit hermione avec une pointe d'agacement.

- Tu es jalouse toi ? dit pansy avec dégout.

- Ha ha ha ! Bon maintenant dégage je veux en finir vite avec la préparation de la salle.  
  
Pansy s'en alla furieuse et lança un regard à Drago qui détourna la tête.  
  
- Enfin seuls ma belle sang de bourbe préféré... On va bien s'amuser ce soir...

**_Hi hi hi ! Je peux vous annoncer que le prochain chapitre sera chaud cacao ! lol ils ne passeront pas à l'acte comme la dernière fois mais quand même ! Et puis un autre couple innattendu rentre en scène... A ne pas louper !_**

**_Mais pourquoi Drago invite-t-il Pansy au bal? Que va-t-il se passer dans la grande salle ? Ron est-il totalement digne de confiance ? Et Pansy qui soupsonne Drago et Hermione ? Que va donner le bal ? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode...  
  
Aller des petites reviews et on publie la suite ! _**


	8. Soirée éprouvante

Bonjour, chers lecteurs,

Alors je me suis rendues compte que Livy et moi n'avons jamais pris le temps de faire un disclaimer digne de ce nom... Il est temps d'y remédier :

**Disclaimer** : Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient... Sauf Drago il est à moi ( kam) [grosse baffe de livy] ( eli est plus bowwwww (livy ) ) Oh c'est bon d'accord il est aussi à la magnifique, talentueuse et extraordinaire J.K Rowling ! L'histoire par contre est à nous.(kam)

**Note **: C'est juste pour rappeler à tout le monde que nous sommes deux à écrire cette fic : Livy et Moi ( Kam). Livy s'occupe de la publication sur twwo et moi je m'occupe de la publication sur ( ici quoi). Donc c'est moi qui met les notes et qui reponds aux reviews sur ce site voila voila :)

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**_Elodie Malfoy_** : Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews ! Oui j'ai éssayé de mettre mais différents avec Pansy de côté [kam]... Mais c'est toujours une incroyable peste !

**_Rekha_** : Hermione résister à Drago? Crois-moi que c'est très difficile... Et en plus quand il y a du chantage dans l'air c'est quasi impossible :p Merci :)

**_Mary : _**J'éspère que tu n'as pas trop attendu car on a un peu de retard mais bon on a beaucoup travailler sur ce chapitre et je pense qu'il en vaut le coup ! Merci pour tes compliments :)

**_Elissia_** : On aime beaucoup s'arrêter à des moments comme ça. Sans Coeur ? Non juste sadique :D Merci :)

**_Shiny-misS_** : Harry aurait tout découvert... Hm... Cache-t-il son jeu où est-il aveuglé par l'amour ? That is the question ! Merci :)

**_Sarah Lily Potter_** : Eh bien merci je l'ai dailleur un peu commencé la fic' drama mais contrairement à celle-ci je prefère la finir entièrement avant de la publier. Je n'ai pas envie de réveler combien de chapitre nous comptons faire mais laisse moi te prévenir qu'il y en aura beaucoup :) Merci !

**_Z_****_eeve Lelula_** : Je pense que dans ce chapitre j'ai répondu à pas mal de question. J'éspère que ce chapitre te plaira même si on a mis longtemps à le faire. Merci :)

_Allez GO pour ce chap attention il déménage !_

__

Rappel :

Pansy s'en alla furieuse et lança un regard à Drago qui détourna la tête.  
  
- Enfin seuls ma belle sang de bourbe préféré... On va bien s'amuser ce soir...

Hermione regarda Drago d'une manière peu flatteuse. Il avait profité d'elle, il l'avait humilié et il continuait.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'harcèle au plus haut point mais rien... Ils se contentèrent de décorer la salle et de cacher tout cela derrière de grands rideaux.

Ils finirent cela aux alentours de minuit et Drago n'avait même pas fait une seule remarque perverse à la jeune préfète. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître ça l'ennuyait... Pourquoi ne la cherchait-il même plus ?

Elle fut aussitôt sortie de ses pensées par des bras musclés qui lui encerclèrent la taille. [kami : Vous avez le droit de baver et même de proférer des menaces de mort à l'adresse de notre hermy-chérie ] [livy : non nan vous devez pas en vouloir a mione !!! ]

- Une de mes grandes devises est : Ne jamais mélanger travail et filles... Mais maintenant le travail est finis.

- Tu n'en a pas marre de jouer avec moi ? répliqua une Hermione outrée...

Il ne faisait que de l'enquiquiner et de profiter d'elle.. Pendant qu'elle le désirait vraiment !

- Non... J'adore jouer avec toi. Jouer n'est pas le bon mot... Disons que nous vivons une expérience très enrichissante. N'est ce pas ?

Sans attendre de réponse il l'embrassa, plus les baisers froids habituels non celui-ci était doux, mouillé, sucré... Alors qu'elle se remettait à peine des émotions de ce baiser peu habituel, elle sentit qu'il entrouvrait ses lèvres et que sa langue agile et douce qu'elle aimait tant, livrait un doux combat avec la sienne.

Après un bon moment d'embrassade jusqu'à ne plus manquer de souffle ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre à grand regret. Il lui attrapa le menton d'une façon dominante et commença un discours en la regardant droit des les yeux :

- Alors Granger maintenant tu vas m'écouter. Tu n'aimes pas Potter et tu le sais. Tu l'aimes comme un frère tout comme l'autre rouquin, sauf qui lui il l'a accepté et à su tourner la page... C'est _moi _que tu désires. Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour, car pour moi cela n'existe pas, mais je sais en tout cas que tu me désires ! Je le sens quand tu m'embrasse, quand nous avons fait l'amour et à la façon dont ton cœur bat quand je te touche. Je peux te faire connaître des sensations que tu n'as jamais connu, mais pour cela il faut que tu sois à moi.

Il prit une petite pause puis continua :

- Bien sur je t'autorise à rester avec Potter pour l'instant, mais en privé tu m'obéira au doigts et à l'œil. Si jamais il te vient l'idée de protester car ta conscience irait contre tes désirs alors j'ai un petit chantage à te proposer : tu dis non et Potter est au courant de tout. Alors ?

- Euh ... Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix alors oui, dans nos moments privés je serait à toi Malefoy, dit Hermione d'une voix qui se voulait en colère.

Mais elle ne l'était pas... Elle était tout simplement énormément excitée à l'idée d'obéir aux désirs de Malefoy tout en ayant une raison valable.

- Bien Granger. Maintenant je vais te faire un petit peu plaisir mais tu devras me rendre la pareille plus tard.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Drago était en train de parsemer le cou d'Hermione de baisers et de coups de langues agiles. Il commença à s'attaquer à sa poitrine que l'on voyait assez grâce à son décolleté. Il baisser légèrement son haut et commença à donner des coups de langues agiles à ses seins... Elle prenait un magnifique plaisir... Alors qu'elle se délectait de ce qu'il lui faisait il stoppa net :

- Dis que tu aimes ça et que tu en veux encore.

- J'aime ça Malefoy j'en veux encore continue je t'en supplie.

Il fit un de ses magnifiques sourires satisfait. C'était elle qui lui avait demandé il n'abusait pas d'elle, mais au moment ou il s'apprêtait à continuer deux personnes entrèrent dans la grande salle : une fille et un garçon.

L'une était blonde les cheveux encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude et ses yeux globuleux étaient inhabituellement éclairés pas une lueur malicieuse. Quand à l'autre il avait les cheveux roux la chemise froissée et tenait la jeune fille par les hanches. Apparemment il se tenait prêt à s'amuser avec sa partenaire. Mais Hermione se choqua en reconnaissant cette personne qui lui même la regardait abasourdie.

C'était Ron accompagné de Luna.

- Hermione ! s'exclama t il comment as-tu pus et Harry ???

- Ron !!!!! je ...

- Sale rouquin tu es vraiment pire que je le pensait réfléchit qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ? entreprit Drago

- vous vous ..... vous étiez en train de vous embrasser!

- Weasley, Weasley, Weasley réfléchis c'est une sang-de-bourbe je suis un sang-pur comment je pourrais l'embrasser je suis un Malefoy ! reprit Drago d'un air supérieur et narcissique.

- Je ne suis pas fou !!

- OUBLIETTE cria alors Hermione.

Elle reboutonna sa chemise se recoiffa et s'occupa de Ron :

- Très bien ... tu est venue dans la grande salle dans l'espoir de recommencer avec Luna vous sortez ensemble vous êtes fou l'un de l'autre.

Elle avait dit tout ça d'une traite. Mais Drago y ajouta son grain de sel :

- Tu déteste Potter et Granger !

- Arrête Drago ça va pas la tête !

- Quoi c'est qu'un sale rat il se sert de Potter pour être célèbre et il se sert de toi pour se faire bien voir des profs... [ NA : nous voyons ici le point de vue de livy :p ]

- Vlammmmmmm.

Elle l'avait gifflé de toutes ses forces...

- Alors je en suis qu'une ... qu'une, qu'une...

- Intello de service ! répliqua le Serpentard

- Sale fils de mangemort tu me fais pitié tellement tu es horrible, dit elle avec la voix tremblante.

Drago regrettait déjà ses paroles quand Hermione quitta brusquement la grande salle verte de rage.

- Bon t'es content Weasley maintenant va falloir que je fasse des effort pour la mettre dans mon lit ! bon elle va m'en vouloir si je m occupe pas de toi !! **DESOUBLIETTES !!! **alors Belette tu te rappelle de quoi ?

- Comment ça ? Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Oh Luna ! tu es la !

- Du calme les tourtereaux !

Luna qui semblait s'être réveiller s'exclama : Drago Malefoy, bonsoir, que s'est-il passé ?

- Vous étiez gentiment en train de vous sautez dans la grande salle quand Granger et moi y sommes allez pour la décorer, dit il avec un sourire satisfait.

- Ah ouai et pourquoi c'est pas décorer et d'abord elle est ou Mione ? demanda ron avec une pointe d'arrogance

- Sale belette tu devrais apprendre a respecter tes supérieur! Si ce n'est pas décorer c'est parce-que Hermione et moi avons tout mis derrière les rideaux en attendant que Dumbledore jette un sortilège d'illusion et maintenant faut qu'on aille le voir mais à cause de vous la sang-de-bourbe est partie !

- Tu ...tu .... Tu l 'as appeler Hermione .... Hey mais tu l'as aussi traitée de sang de bourbe !!sale serp...

- Ferme la et casse toi !! et si tu croise ta sang de bourbe dis lui de rappliquer .

- Toi un jours tu vas voir

- Je t'attends ah oui au fait 10 points de moins a Serdaigle et a gryffondor cette pièce n'est pas un hôtel !

Ron et Luna s'en allèrent main dans la main en grommelant des paroles incompréhensible à Drago...

..................................................................................................................................................

Pendant ce temps là, Hermione s était accoudé contre un mur et essayait de se calmer en vain. Quand soudain...

- HERMIONE on est vraiment désolé j'éspère que ça ne va pas te porter préjudice notre bêtise, Ce Drago Malefoy est vraiment un étrange personnage, il se bat de l'intérieur le pauvre... s'excusa luna

- Oui 'mione désolée si on t'a posé problème. Hey Lunny-chérie il ne faut pas avoir pitié de Malefoy ! ajouta Ron.

- Ce n'est rien profitez de la vie ! Bon il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore pour lui dir que c'est fini...

Hermione se dirigea vers la grande salle d'un pas étonnement rapide :

- Drago Malefoy qu'est ce que tu leur a dis ou fait ?

- Je t'ai sauvé la mise.

- Ah... Merci. Euh... Désolée de m'être emporté. Ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard dur de Drago.

- Pour te faire pardonner tu me dois quelque chose...

- Oh non ! Pas une dette de Sorcier ?

- Oh que si... Ne t'inquiète pas ce ne sera pas méchant, dit-il avec un sourire coquin. Bon écrivons un hiboux au Vieux Fou ça ira plus vite. Enlevons les rideaux il vera les décos de lui-même !

Les murs de la salle s'illuminèrent de dessin animées les contes de fées défilaient sur les murs avec une musique adoucissante. Le sol de la pièce fut recouvert de pailletes argentées et de ballon blanc et gris. Hermione restait ébahi devant cette vision de rêve Drago en profita **MUSICAL **[ dsl titi5960 ms jle trouve bien ce sort :p (livy) ] un slow retentit alors.

- Hermione Jane Granger me feriez vous l'honneur de m'accordez cette danse, lui demanda Drago d'un air charmeur.

- Non désolée je suis fatiguée...

- Dette de sorcier !

- Dans ce cas...

Hermione pensait que une dette de sorcier utilisée pour si peu serait parfaite mais elle ignorait qu'avec le pacte qu'elle avait fait avec Drago elle ne serait pas au bout de ses surprises...

Il dansèrent corps contre corps leur main entrelacés et leur yeux accrocher l'un à l'autre quand la musique se termina. Hermione un peu trop dans l'ambiance du slow et avec la magie des décorations l'embrassa , il répondit a son baiser et hermione le repoussa.

- Il faudrait peut-être qu'on parte avant que Dumbledore arrive pour jeter une sortilège d'illusion aux décos !

- Oui c'est vrai... Mais avant dis moi en quoi tu vas te déguiser ?

- Je ne sais pas Jasmine ou Blanche Neige...

- C'est quoi ?

- C'est Moldu !

- Je vais devoir me déguiser en ton prince, et je ne connais rien aux Moldus... Merci pour moi d'ailleurs !

- Alors renseigne toi sur les contes moldus, lui dit elle puis elle sortit de la salle et alla se coucher mais en entrant dans sa chambre elle trouva Harry assis sur son lit...

....................................

_Professeur Dumbledore,_

_j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que nous avons teminer de décorer la grande salle je vous laisse juger par vous même et jeter le sortilège d'illusion._

_Respectueusement Drago Malefoy._

C'était Drago qui écrivait son hiboux. Après l'avoir envoyé il alla dans sa salle commune de préfet en chef lorsqu'il entendit deux voix : Hermione et Harry...

_**Et voilà c'est fini alors que pensez vous que Harry va dire a Mione? Faîtes vos pronostics... Je sais pas pour vous mais je trouve que ce chapitre était bien long aussi long que le temps qu'on aura mis à le faire !**_

_**Le bal c'est pour le prochain chapitre qui va être long aussi ! Comment ça va se passer entre Drago et Hermione? Que va dire Harry à Hermione a-t-il tout découvert? Et Ron avec Luna comment ça va évoluer ? Réponses au prochain épisode! **_

_**Donc pour tout cela une seule solution... Reviews, Reviews, Reviews !**_


	9. Pré Au Lard

Nan vous ne rêvez pas : Après 3 Ans D'absences, La Suite !

Merci à : Juliette , Shiny Miss , Slydawn , Elfica ,Draco-tu-es-a-moi ,Malicia56 , Liline1996 , Lo Hana Ri , Lamechante , misterieuse , Jun Rogue , cylia Potter , Tara91 , elOdie , Rekha , Lyly Ford & Elissia Pour Leurs Reviews.

Désolé Pour tout ce très très long retard !

* * *

RAPPEL :  
Drago a envoyé un hiboux à Dumbledore pour le prévenir qu'Hermione et lui on finit de décorer la grande salle. En repartant vers sa salle commune , il surprend une conversation entre Harry et Hermione.

**Chapitre 9 : Pré Au lard.**

- Harry qu'es que tu fais là ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? C'est Ron ? Questionna Hermione  
- Rien de tout ça Hermione je voulais juste faire une chose répondit Harry

A cet instant Drago rentra dans leur salle commune et reconnut leur voix, « Potter et Granger que peuvent t'il bien comploter. » pensa t'il. Il suivit toute la scène à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte. Lorsqu'il vit Harry s'agenouiller devant Hermione, il faillit s'étouffer de surprise.

- Harry qu'est que... commença t'elle  
- Hermione Jane Granger voudrais-tu m'accompagner au bal d'Halloween demain soir ?  
- Bien sur que oui Harry répondit-elle  
- Demain nous avons une grosse journée en plus tu dois être crever donc je vais aller me coucher il l'embrassa sur le front et commença a partir mais Hermione le retint  
- Harry je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu ne reste jamais plus de 10 minutes avec moi quand nous ne sommes que tout les deux on dirait que tu n'aimes pas être avec moi ???  
- Hermione ne t'imagine surtout pas ça -Harry hésita à lui parler de la prophétie cela lui faisait repenser à Voldemort Sirius et ce que Dolohov avait fait à Hermione .Non il ne pouvait pas lui rappeler ce souvenir  
- Harry répond moi !! Elle avait dit ça d'un ton autoritaire qui fit directement penser à Macgonagall  
- D'accord je vais essayer de tout te raconter en faisant un peu plus court.

"A la fin de l'année dernière Dumbledore..." C'est ainsi qu'il se lança dans le récit exact de la Prophétie. Puis voyant l'air choqué d'Hermione il s'arrêta :

Oh Harry promet moi que tu ne vas pas chercher a tuer Voldemort...  
- Tu crois que je vais attendre qu'il vienne lui-même me tuer !!!!!!!  
- Tu es en sécurité là ou est Dumbledore...  
- NON Tu n'as donc rien écouté ? Le seul endroit où je suis en sécurité c'est la maison des Dursleys!  
- Mais tu ne vas quand même pas essayer de le retrouver.  
- Non ce serait stupide. L'heure du combat viendra quand elle viendra... Sur ce je dois y aller ma puce.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et Harry quitta la pièce en lançant un regard menaçant à Drago qui se trouvait à lire tranquillement un livre dans la salle commune comme si de rien n'était. Mais avant que Harry ait quitté la pièce il lui lança :

- Alors Potter tu as sauté la sang de bourbe ?  
- La ferme Malefoy, siffla Harry les poings serré.

Drago s'approcha dangereusement de Harry et lui ajouta :

- Hum!... Tu es de mauvaise humeur parce que ta chérie n'a pas pris son pied ?

Cela en était de trop pour Harry il sauta sur Drago le plaqua contre le mur et essaya de lui donner un coup de poing que Drago esquiva avec brio.

- Dis donc Potter tu veux devenir gay ?  
- Tu vas te la fermer sale mangemort !

A ce mot Drago regarda le jeune survivant d'une manière peu rassurante...

- Ne redis plus jamais ça POTTER où il t'arrivera la même qu'a tes parents le menaça Drago  
Il éclata de rire avant de reprendre : Malefoy tu crois vraiment que après avoir affronter Voldemort j'ai peur de toi ? Tu n'es qu'un hors d'œuvre face à lui !! Lui répondit Harry d'un ton froid  
- De toute manière nous savons tout les deux qu'ils n'y a qu'une seule personne qui pourrait réussir a te tuer Drago lui fit un clin d'œil et alla dans sa chambre laissant Harry réfléchir a ceux qu'il voulait dire. Mais il ne pensa pas qu'Harry comprendrait si vite !!  
- MALEFOY tu as écouté notre conversation ?? Je suppose  
- Bravo Potter tu as tout juste répliqua Drago

Puis comme il l'avait déjà fait il repartie en direction de sa chambre Mais cette fois çi, Harry parti pour de bon Pendant ce temps Hermione reçut la visite d'un hibou au pelage auburn et aux yeux verts.

_Chère Mione  
Demain pour la sortie a Pré au lard voudrais tu venir faire les boutiques de vêtements pour trouver nos costumes avec Lavande Padma Pansy Millicent et moi ???  
Répond dés que tu auras mon hibou  
Amicalement Parvati  
P.S: Je sais pertinemment que tu n'apprécie pas Pansy et Millicent mais quand on les connaît elles sont adorables donc si tu viens pourras tu essayer de faire un effort pour les supporter ?? Elles en feront de même !!_

Hermione relut la lettre plusieurs fois avant de lui renvoyer une réponse positive et un rendez-vous dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.  
Elle prit sa nuisette et partit prendre sa douche. Drago lui semblait faire ses devoirs mais elle n'y fit pas attention. En sortant de sa douche elle vit qu'il était toujours là à travailler

- Je vois que je déteint sur toi lui dit elle d'un ton narcissique  
Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il s'approcha d'elle  
- Et moi es-ce que je déteint sur toi ?? Lui chuchota t il en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches il les monta puis les redescendit  
et il s'en alla en la regardant avec un sourire satisfait  
Hermione ne fut même pas touchée par cette réaction à vrai dire elle pensait a autre choses : Comment allait elle s'habiller et se maquiller pour le bal !! Elle voulait plaire à Harry mais au fond d'elle c'est à Drago qu'elle voulait plaire.

Le lendemain elle alla rejoindre Parvati et Lavande dans la tour de Gryffondor sur le chemin elle croisa Harry qui lui dit qu'il viendrai la chercher ce soir dans sa salle commune à 20h30.

Les trois Gryffondor descendirent déjeuner à la grande salle et partie dans le hall où toutes les filles des autres maisons avec lesquelles elles devaient faire leur shopping vinrent Mais au bout d'une heure il ne resta que Hermione Pansy Lavande et Millicent .Toutes les autres étaient parties rejoindre leurs cavaliers respectifs Toutes les quatre n'ayant toujours pas trouvés leur tenue continuait leur lèche-vitrine puis quand elle passèrent devant une boutique appelée « Le gai luron » elles se rentrèrent mutuellement l'une contre l'autre car en vitrine était exposé différent modèle de robe qui leur plaisait énormément

Toutes choisirent plusieurs robes et fonçaient vers les cabines d'essayage a chaque fois qu'elle avait un coup de foudre pour une robe. Hermione essaya une robe rose bonbon mais elle se trouvait trop grosse dedans finalement elle s'acheta une robe vert turquoise. Lavande elle s'était acheté une robe violette avec des teintes rose, Pansy une robe verte et argent et Millicent avait optée pour une robe noire quand Hermione l'as vit elle l'imagina habiller pour un enterrement après avoir fini leurs emplettes elles allèrent s'acheter de la bièreaubeurre aux chaudron baveur

- Alors qui sont vos cavaliers ?? Demanda Pansy « Je suppose que Granger y vas avec son toutou quelle souillon cette fille. »  
- Neville répondit lavande  
- Blaise répondit Millicent avec un ton faussement enjoué  
- Et moi Harry commença Hermione mais elle vit le regard moqueur de Pansy et répliqua : Et toi Pansy Qui as le malheur de t'accompagner ?? Demanda Hermione avec un sourire malveillant qui rappelait nettement les sourires de Drago. « J'imagine qu'elle y av avec ce serpent. »  
- J'y vais avec Drago c'était a prévoir il n'as d'yeux que pour moi j'ai toujours su qu'il m'aimait

Lavande étouffa un rire Millicent la regarda d'un air exaspéré. « Elle a sûrement du le supplier pendant des heures pour arriver a ces fins. » Suite a cette pensée, Hermione pouffa de rire

- Ca te fait rire sang de bourbe ?? Demanda Pansy  
- Elle s'appelle Hermione rappela Lavande  
- Laisse Lavande elle ne réussira jamais à le retenir elle est trop disons –Hermione sembla réfléchir a ses mots- conne excusez-moi du mot !  
- Tu ne m'intéresses pas et tes insultes de sang de bourbe tu peux te les garder !!  
Elle partit furieuse du chaudron baveur .Millicent la rejoint immédiatement sans accorder un regard a Hermione.  
Hermione haussa les épaules s'excusa auprès de Lavande et sortit du bar pour essayer de trouver Harry

Ce ne fût pas trop difficile elle le retrouva avec Ron devant la cabane hurlante

- Hermioneeeeeee !!!! Cria Ron  
- Coucou les garçons dit elle avec une voix la plus douce possible malgré son énervement  
- Je suppose que Parkinson et toi vous êtes disputées pour que tu reviennes si vite dit il a moitié éclater de rire  
- On ne peut rien te cacher Harry  
- Alors tu as choisi ta robe ??  
- Oui Ron mais tu ne la verras que ce soir

Elle alla s'asseoir a coté de Harry et lui chuchota :  
- Elle mettra tes yeux en valeur !! Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue et se releva  
- Je dois aller surveiller les autres élèves ça fais trop longtemps que personne ne l'as fait et je pense que Malefoy ne l'aura pas fait  
Elle leur fit un signe de la main et s'en alla

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche, elle rencontra Drago qui marchait sous la pluie.

- Tu es tout seul ?? Dit elle en ironiquement  
- Toi aussi je te ferais remarquer lui répondit il  
- Je patrouille Moi !  
- Moi aussi  
- Oh et bien on a qu'as …  
- On ? Qui on ? Répliqua t'il d'un air dédaigneux. De toutes façons c'est l'heure de ramener tout le monde donc ce «on» va pouvoir se faire !!  
- C'est ce que je voulais dire ! Mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps !!  
- Alors euh on y va ? demanda t'il  
- Oui allons y répondit elle confiante

Ils prévinrent tous les élèves qu'ils devaient retourner à Poudlard et rentrèrent eux aussi.  
Hermione rejoint Harry et Ron quant à Drago il parti rejoindre Blaise Zabini

Il restait maintenant trois heures à Hermione pour se préparer, comme prévu Lavande et Parvati vinrent pour se préparer .Quand Hermione leur avait proposer de venir se préparer dans sa salle commune elle avait dit oui immédiatement en pensant à la salle de bain des préfets.  
Hermione était en train de mettre sa robe quand Drago vint lui parler :  
- N'oublies pas que tu me dois une danse lui dit il avec un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres  
- Et pourquoi te devrait-je une danse ?  
- Tout simplement parce que je l'ai décidé répondit il d'un air supérieur.

* * *

Et Voila C'est finit. Le Prochain chapitre arrive très bientôt. Il est déjà écrit [comme celui-ci depuis ces 3 ans donc on doit juste l'actualiser avant de le poster.

Kam & Livy


	10. Fête Endiablée Partie 1

_Hermione était en train de mettre sa robe quand Drago vint lui parler :  
- N'oublies pas que tu me dois une danse lui dit il avec un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres  
- Et pourquoi te devrait-je une danse ?  
- Tout simplement parce que je l'ai décidé répondit il d'un air supérieur._

**Chapitre 10 : Fête Endiablée, Partie 1.**

Drago repartit comme il était arrivé. Hermione revint vers Parvati et Lavande qui avaient tout vue

- Mione qu'est ce qu'il te voulait Malefoy ? lui demanda Lavande avide de tout savoir  
- Devoir de préfet par rapport au bal lui répondit-elle machinalement  
- Mione ça te fait quoi de partager tes appartements avec le plus beau garçon de Poudlard questionna Parvati  
- C'est Harry le plus beau garçon de Poudlard pour moi il est vrai que Malefoy est mignon mais sans plus coupa Lavande  
- Tu aimes Harry demanda Hermione a Lavande et Parvati pour répondre à ta question ça ne me fait pas grand chose puisqu'on ne se parle presque jamais appart bien sur pour s'insulter ou en tant que préfet  
- Hermione surtout ne t'énerve pas mais je craque complètement pour Harry mais lui ne voit que toi répondit lavande  
- De toute façon Harry sort avec Mione alors ne commence pas a pleurer cracha Parvati tel une vipère.

Hermione les aimaient bien mais elle commençait a voir leur vraie personnalité : égoïste , vantarde et vénale

- Je me sens de trop dans cette conversation précisa Hermione exaspérée  
- Ne fais pas attention mione je t expliquerai pourquoi plus tard pourquoi je me suis emportée dit Parvati  
- Quand je ne serai pas la c'est ça !! Tu peux le dire je suis habituée dit lavande en leur tournant le dos  
- Ferme la un peu tu embarrasse mione, tu es fière ?  
- STOP ! Arrêter un peu, c'est idiot de se disputer pour ça surtout que je ne vois pas ou est le problème répondit Hermione  
- Moi je vais te dire ! Premièrement, tu sort avec Harry, deuxièmement tu partage ton appartement avec le mec le plus beau de Poudlard qui plus est génial au lit d'après les rumeurs donc elle est jalouse de toi ! C'est tout simple ! Parvati avait balancer tout d'un coup comme si cela faisait des mois quelle attendait de pouvoir le faire.  
- Je ne le savais pas s'excusa Hermione  
- Tu n'y est pour rien .Bon il faut qu'on termine de se préparer je pense qu'on a assez bavarder !! Les pressa Parvati .

Les trois Gryffondor se préparent donc pour le fameux bal de Poudlard. Hermione opta pour un maquillage léger, tandis que Parvati en mis une couche.  
« On dirait un clown. » pensa Hermione  
Lavande elle était restée naturelle mais elle avait mis dans ses cheveux des paillettes dorés. Hermione les avait accrochés en chignon avec des mèches qui tombait sur ses épaules .Parvati les avait laissés lâcher et elle s'était fait deux petites nattes qu'elle avait rassemblées au dessus de sa tête pour avoir une couronne.

Finalement, 1h30 après que Drago soit venue leur rendre visite, elles eurent fini de se faire belles ce qui était la moindre des choses étant donné leur cavalier (Seamus , Dean & Harry)   
Harry était derrière le tableau .Lavande le voyant parti en courant voir Dean .Harry ne la remarqua pas Parvati salua Harry et partit voir Seamus

- Mione tu es magnifique quand je pense que c'est ce serpent qui va profiter de ta compagnie ce soir  
- Harry tu crois réellement que ça m enchante de passer la soirée avec Drago ?! Sa réponse parut satisfaire Harry car il la gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux. « Le Pauvre ! S'il savait ce que je n'attend que ça.» Pensa t'elle.  
- Tu l'appelles DRAGO maintenant dit Harry d'un ton soupçonneux  
- C'était juste une malheureuse erreur, ça m'as échappé, d'ailleurs je ne sait même pas pourquoi répondit elle en faisant la moue pour le faire craquer.  
- Si tu le dit ! dit il peu convaincu  
- Oui parfaitement et pour ta gouverne ce soir je comptais passer la soirée avec toi quand je ne serais pas obliger de la passer avec Malefoy !

Harry sourit en entendant cette phrase il lui pris le bras et commencèrent a descendre lorsqu'une voix les interpella.  
- Miss Granger, vous n'avez tout de même pas oubliez que vous devez passer la soirée avec votre homologue masculin ? Questionna Rogue d'un ton nonchalant.  
- Professeur ,nous descendions juste ensemble de toute manière je ne vois pas Malefoy dans les parages répondit machinalement Hermione  
- Erreur Granger je suis là dit Drago avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres ce qui énerva rapidement Harry.  
- Dégage Potter on a faire dit il en attrapant Hermione pas le bras  
- Lâche moi serpent cria Hermione .Tu vas mal ! De quel droit tu me tiens comme un chien ?  
- Ah oui c'est vrai le chien c'est Weasley et non toi il avait dit ce mot avec répugnance ce qui agaça Hermione .Où est il d'ailleurs le plus pauvre des moins que rien ??  
- Drago ! Il ne faut pas insulter les plus démunis susurra Rogue d'une voix mielleuse. Ce qui eut le don d'irriter Harry et Hermione. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Drago qui fût prit d'un fou rire, imité par son professeur riant aux éclats comme un dément. Rogue partit mais fut remplacé par Crabbe et Goyle menés par Pansy.

Hermione tourna les talons et commença a partir suivit de Harry  
- Mon pauvre dragounet obliger de danser avec une saleté comme elle je te plaint quand a moi je vais avec ce débile de Zabini commença Pansy  
- Garde ta salive, le critiquer en te rendra pas plus intelligente répliqua Drago.  
Hermione et Harry se mirent a rire mais continuèrent leur chemin ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la grande salle mais McGonagall vint a leur rencontre.  
- Miss Granger, ou est Malefoy vous devez ouvrir le bal lui demanda t elle

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Drago arriva et lui prit le bras. Il l'emmena au milieu de la piste et posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Hermione. Celle-ci mit ses mains autour du cou de Drago. La musique commença et il furent bientôt imiter par de nombreux couple .Hermione avait l'impression de s'envoler tellement Drago la troublait .Lui ne semblait pas troublé mais en vérité il était très désireux d'embrasser Hermione .Elle le sentit et s'éloigna de lui car elle venait d apercevoir Ron discuter avec Harry. Elle pouvait voir dans leurs yeux qu'ils bouillonnaient de rage. Ils voulaient tuer Drago, qui quand a lui vit Blaise Pansy et les 2 gorilles les regarder d un œil choqué.

Hermione alla rejoindre ses amis et Drago les siens. Harry emmena Hermione danser ce qui rendit jaloux Drago alors il invita Pansy .Hermione était hors d'elle. Elle aimait Harry mais pas comme lui l'aimait ou comme elle aimait Drago. Cette fois elle en était sûre, c'était plus que du désir. Et elle espérait sincèrement que ses sentiments soient réciproques.  
Drago ne savait plus où il en était. Il n avait qu une idée c'était de laisser Pansy en plan et aller rejoindre Hermione .Ce qu il fit. Enfin presque il lâcha Pansy sans rien dire et partit vers le buffet où Hermione dansait avec Harry. Le voyant arriver Harry entraîna Hermione loin de lui .Drago le remarqua et partit voir Hermione lorsque la musique se termina.

- Dégage Potter c'est ma cavalière. Trouve en une autre dit Drago sarcastiquement  
- Ne la touche plus sinon ...commença Harry  
- Sinon quoi ?? Moi aussi je peux te menacer ! Je pense même être meilleur !  
- Depuis que j'ai fait mettre ton père a Azkaban et que ta mère se cache faute d'être courageuse , Tu ne me fait jamais de remarque qui me fasse vraiment enrager .Tu n'emmerde plus tellement Hermione. Ron semble être une exception. Mais on dirait que le petit Malefoy a désormais peur de se faire taper par une sang de bourbe et son petit ami.

Drago sauta sur Harry et il se rencontrèrent en duel devant tout le monde en plein milieu du bal

- Arrêter si jamais les prof l'apprennent il ne nous feront plus confiance .Ils ne nous organiserons plus de bal c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez commença Hermione  
- Hermione ! Pousse toi ! Tonna Harry.

Hermione se tenait à cotés de Harry et regardait Drago avec une totale incompréhension.

Drago avait un sourire de dément. Il voulait que Harry souffre. Harry Potter devait souffrir. Il le devait car c'est Lui qu'Hermione aimait. Et ça, Drago ne le supportait pas.

Drago jeta alors un Endoloris à Harry. Mais Hermione avait été plus rapide. Elle s'était placée devant Harry et avait reçu le maléfice de plein fouet.


	11. Fete Endiablée 2

_Drago jeta alors un Endoloris à Harry. Mais Hermione avait été plus rapide. Elle s'était placée devant Harry et avait reçu le maléfice de plein fouet._

**Chapitre 11 : Une Fête Endiablée, Partie 2.**

Tous les élèves présents tentèrent de les séparer lorsque Harry voulut sauter sur Drago afin de le tuer. Drago lui ne bougeait plus. Il regardait l'endroit où Hermione était allongée. Il attendait désespérément qu'elle se relève. Il revoyait l'éclair à frapper. Il entendait son hurlement puis ce silence. Il la voyait s'écroulée a terre. Il avait jeté un sortilège impardonnable à celle qu'il aimait. Il n'aurait désormais aucune chance de pouvoir être heureux avec elle. Elle allait le détester encore plus lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il reçut un coup. Ron qui n'était pas tenu par des élèves lui avait sauté dessus. Drago le repoussa sans grande difficulté et suivit du regard les élèves qui emmenaient Hermione à l'infirmerie. Il marcha silencieusement derrière eux, quelque peu perdu dans ses pensées.

Alerté par le cri d'Hermione, Rogue arriva en courant et ne put retenir une exclamation lorsqu'il vit le spectacle qui l'attendait. Les Gryffondor avait attaqué les Serpentard afin de se venger. Des élèves tenaient toujours Harry qui se débattait comme un fou.

- MAIS QUEL EST CE DESORDRE ! VOUS ETES DES SORCIERS, NON DES ANIMAUX ! Hurla Rogue

Tous les élèves s'immobilisèrent.

- ZABINI ! Expliquez Comment Tout ceci a Commencé ! Et que personne ne bouge ! Et n'espérez même pas quitter cette Pièce, N'est Ce pas Mr WEASLEY !

Ron se retourna et revint se mêler à la foule d'élèves. Blaise Zabini tenta de s'expliquer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Potter et Drago se sont disputés, monsieur. Potter a attaqué Drago donc celui-ci s'est défendu en envoyant un sortilège mineur et Granger s'est interposé. Elle à reçu le sortilège et s'est évanouie. Drago l'a emmené à l'infirmerie.

Rogue regarda tour à tour Harry et Blaise.

- Monsieur ! Malefoy a lancé un _Doloris_ sur Hermione

- Taisez vous Potter, aboya Rogue. Très bien, écoutez moi tous ! Potter Vous sera collés avec Mr Malefoy. J'enlève 100 points à Gryffondor pour cette débâcle. J'ajoute 20 points à Serpentard pour Mr Malefoy qui a fait preuve d'une grande bonté en emmenant Granger à l'infirmerie. Mais J'en enlève 10 pour l'utilisation d'un sortilège sur autrui. Weasley, Vous serez collés Aussi. MAINTENANT Retournez tous dans vos dortoirs ! Et Croyez moi Bien que j'en toucherais quelques mots au Directeur ! Je ne crois pas que vous referez la fête avant un très long moment ! Allez Dispersez Vous !

Les élèves repartirent chacun de leurs cotés afin de rejoindre leurs différents dortoirs.

Ron et Harry se retinrent de protester pour ne pas faire perdre plus de points à leur maison. Ils voulurent aller voir Hermione, mais Dumbledore qui sortait de l'infirmerie les en empêcha.

- Laissez la se reposer pour cette nuit. Elle pourra sortir dans quelques jours, Elle doit juste reprendre des forces

- Professeur…

- Non Harry, nous en reparlerons plus tard lui répondit il de son habituel sourire bienveillant.

Drago se tenait toujours au chevet d'Hermione. Il avait dû raconter toute l'histoire à Mme Pomfresh ainsi qu'au Professeur Dumbledore. Drago avait avoué avoir malencontreusement lancé un _Doloris_ à Hermione suite a un duel avec Harry. Dumbledore lui avait simplement répondu qu'il verrait qu'elle punition s'imposait lorsque Hermione se réveillerait. Mme Pomfresh, elle était horrifiée et voulait chassée Drago de son infirmerie mais le directeur avait demandé a Drago de rester veiller sur Hermione cette nuit pour tenter de minimiser les dégâts.

Drago prit une chaise et s'installa à coté du lit d'Hermione. Il prit sa main, et la serra. La chaleur de la main d'Hermione lui remonta un peu le moral. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne l'entendait pas, Drago lui murmurait des excuses. Se sentant fatigué, Drago déposa un baiser sur le front d'Hermione, fit apparaître un oreiller à son attention et s'endormit sans lâcher la main de sa Gryffondor.

Lorsque Le soleil se leva, les rayons réveillèrent Drago qui remonta dans ses appartements se changer et finir ses devoirs pour avoir sa journée de dimanche de libre. Aux alentour de midi, Harry se réveilla et partit voir Hermione. Il ne resta pas longtemps, préférant rejoindre une certaine Serpentard avec qui il traînait de plus en plus.

Dimanche était passé rapidement. La nuit Drago retourna voir sa bien aimée. Il resta à ses côtés dans l'attente de son réveil. Lorsque Hermione se réveilla enfin, elle trouva Drago endormit et ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son air serein. Essayant de se redresser un peu, elle remarqua alors que Drago tenait fermement une de ses mains dans la sienne .Peu lui importait que ce soit lui qui est lancé le sort. Elle savait que c'était involontaire. Elle l'aimait et c'est tout ce qui lui importait. « De plus, pour avoir passer la nuit à mon chevet, il doit ressentir quelque chose pour moi. » pensa t'elle. Hermione sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle vit Drago s'éveiller.

- Bien dormit ? lui demanda t'elle en souriant

- Hermione ! il se redressa sur sa chaise et Hermione put lire sur son visage un immense soulagement ainsi qu'une grande joie. Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te faire le moindre mal.

- Je sait, qui aurait pu pensé que je me mettrait entre vous deux ?

- J'aurait pu…J'aurait du l'annuler. Tu devrais me détester à l'heure qu'il est !

- Drago, je en veut pas te détesté, Je… elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre : Je suis fatiguée et toi aussi ! Tu ferais mieux de remonter dans ta chambre.

- Je peux rester si tu veux !

- Vas dormir !

- Très bien, Comme tu voudras alors.

Drago se releva, et partit en jetant un bref regard à Hermione. Dans les couloirs il croisa Pansy qui marcha à sa rencontre.

- J'attends tes excuses ! dit elle d'un ton implorant.

- Excuse moi Pansy de ne jamais t'avoir dit à quel point tu était un déchet inutile. C'est bien pour ça que je dois m'excuser ? parce que sinon, je n'en voit pas la raison !

- Tu m'as abandonnée ! Tu m'as laissée toute seule sur la piste de danse pour aller voir Ton horrible Sang de bourbe

- Ne l'insulte plus jamais ! Où tu mourras !

- Tu me menaces ! Tu me menaces ! hurlait t'elle d'une voix hystérique

- En effet ! Heureux de voir que tes neurones marche de temps à autres. Drago la contourna et reprit son chemin.

- De toute manière, j'ai trouvé meilleur que toi ! Et lui il m'aime. Cria t'elle à son attention.

- Tant mieux pour toi ! répliqua t'il sans lui accorder le moindre intérêt.

Drago marchait tranquillement heureux de savoir Hermione en bonne santé. Rien ne pourrait entacher son humeur.

Hermione dut rester plusieurs jours encore à l'infirmerie. Drago passait la voir chaque fois qu'il pouvait alors que Harry venait de temps en temps et ne restait jamais bien longtemps. Hermione ne comprenait pas son attitude vis à avis d'elle. Mais elle mit ça sur le compte du choc.

En réalité , Harry passait son temps libre avec Pansy. Le soir du bal, il s'était retrouvés et ne s'était plus quittés. Tous les élèves pensaient que Harry noyait son chagrin avec elle du fait que Hermione soit malade. Pansy elle voulait oublier Drago, mais aussi se venger de lui. Elle fut exclue de la bande de Serpentard mais Millicent lui resta fidèle. Quant à Harry, ses amis ne comprenait pas ses actions mais ne voulait pas s'en mêler.

Drago fut convoqué par Mme Pomfresh une semaine après l'incident. Hermione pouvait sortir et il devait la raccompagner a ses appartements. En le voyant entré, Hermione se sentit plus heureuse mais sa déception restait plus forte. Cela faisait plus de 5 jours qu'il n'était pas passé la voir. Drago n'était pas revenu car il ne voulait pas avoir à lui annoncer les parties de jambes en l'air de son chéri avec Pansy. Et il n'avait pas non plus envie qu'elle comprenne qu'il l'aimait, sachant que cette dernière aimait harry.

- Pourquoi n'est tu plus revenu ? demanda Hermione avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix

- Tu te sentais mieux ! Tu n'avais plus besoin de moi.

- Tu venait juste pour te déculpabiliser ? demanda t'elle la voix tremblante

- Je n'ai jamais voulut dire ça ! répondit il énervé qu'elle le croit capable d'agir de la sorte

- C'est pourtant ce que j'ai comprit !

- Attend, pourquoi tu t'énerves contre moi parce que je ne suis pas venu te voir ! On n'est pas ensemble je te rappelle ! C'est Harry ton petit amis !

- En parlant de lui, tu ne saurait pas quelque chose…

- Comment voudrait tu que je sache quelque chose ! On parle de Potter je te rappelle.

- Pourquoi tu réagis…

- Je n'ai rien de plus à te dire ! La coupa t'il

- Parfait !

Hermione se renfrogna et Drago s'en voulut. Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à leurs appartements communs. Drago tenta de lui parler mais elle le fit taire par un regard. Elle partit dans sa chambre laissant Drago seul à ses réflexions. Hermione ne le comprenait pas. Elle l'aimait, Lui non. Elle pensait qu'il avait deviné ses sentiments et s'amusait avec elle. Drago quant à lui, s'en voulait pour tout ce qu'il avait put lui faire et continuait à lui faire. Elle aimait Harry et ne pouvait pas contrôler ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Hermione pour ça ! Il partit faire un tour afin d'éclaircir ses idées. Hermione l'entendit sortir et voulut le rattraper car une discussion s'imposait. Mais elle tomba nez à nez avec Harry et Ron.

- Comment vous êtes entrés ?

- Malefoy. Répondit Ron

- Mione ! S'écria Harry. Tu vas enfin mieux ! Il al prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

- Oui, mais tu l'aurait sut plus tôt si tu était un peu plus passé me voir répliqua t'elle d'un air arrogant.

- Hermione ! Tu nous regardes comme Malefoy ! Il déteint sur toi. Hermione se contenta de regarder Ron d'un air suffisant, puis tourna la tête vers Harry en attendant sa réponse.

- Je ne voulait pas te fatiguée. Tu était assez faible comme ça, répondit Harry en évitant de la regarder.

Hermione ne fut pas convaincu par sa réponse. Enervée qu'il lui mente ouvertement, elle leur demanda de partir pour qu'elle puisse se reposer et rattraper ses devoirs que Drago avait été obligé de lui prendre. Après leur départ, Hermione se rappela que Drago était sortit. Elle alla donc dans sa chambre voir si il y avait ses devoirs. Sur son bureau, elle fut étonnée de trouver des brouillons de lettres à son attention.

_Je m'en veux tellement ! Je en devrait pas me sentir autant coupable, mais c'est le cas , Tout simplement parce que Je T'aime. Même si je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque je tenait à ce que tu le sache, Après je disparaîtrait de ta vie. _

Après avoir lue cette lettre, Hermione partit en courant chercher Drago. Elle le retrouva en train de se disputer avec Harry. Hermione resta cachée derrière une porte et les écouta parler.

- Si tu ne lui dit rien, Je lui dirait moi-même Potter !

- Tu ne lui à pas assez gâcher la vie ?

- Jamais autant que toi maintenant !

- Par Merlin, tu es amoureux d'elle ! Tu es vraiment pitoyable Malefoy. Elle ne t'aimera Jamais

Hermione se décida à entrer dans la pièce, ce qui stoppa leur dispute.

- Qu'est ce que tu dois me dire Harry ? questionna t'elle

- Rien Mione ! Ne l'écoute pas, il est perfide.

- Harry arrête de me mentir ! Je veux tout savoir !

- Il n'y a rien a dire répéta t'il. Il dit ça uniquement parce qu'il est jaloux.

- Jaloux de toi Potter ! Laisse moi rire

- Harry ne change pas de sujet. Je sait tout ce qu'il y a à savoir en ce qui concerne Drago.

- Tu sais ? Comment ?hésita Drago.

- Les lettres. Bien Harry puisque je ne peut pas avoir confiance en toi, Drago dit moi ce qui se passe s'il te plait !

- Mione ! Depuis quand tu l'appelle Drago ! Comment peut tu avoir confiance en lui !

- Je…J'ai confiance en lui c'est tout !

- Ah J'ai comprit ! Tonna Harry. Vous couchez ensemble depuis combine de Temps ? Hermione je te croyait plus…

- La Ferme Potter ! Hermione n'as rien à se reprocher , ce qui n'est pas ton cas étant donné que tu couche avec Pansy chaque soir !

Hermione sentit des larmes de rage monter à ses yeux. Elle ne voulait plus rien entendre. Elle partit en courant et Drago voulut la suivre mais Harry le retint.

- Tu vas souffrir Malefoy

- Tu vas me tuer peut être ? répliqua t'il d'un ton cinglant

- Nan j'ai une meilleur idée , _Oubliettes_

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier !


	12. FIIIIN !

Et Voila, c'est le tout dernier chapitre ! Je pense que vous n'aimerez pas ! Mais C'est pas Grave !

_La Ferme Potter ! Hermione n'as rien à se reprocher, ce qui n'est pas ton cas étant donné que tu couches avec Pansy chaque soir !_

_Hermione sentit des larmes de rage monter à ses yeux. Elle ne voulait plus rien entendre. Elle partit en courant et Drago voulut la suivre mais Harry le retint._

_Tu vas souffrir Malefoy_

_Tu vas me tuer peut être ? répliqua t'il d'un ton cinglant_

_Nan j'ai une meilleur idée, Oubliettes_

**Chapitre 12 : Tout ce qui à commencé doit finir.**

Drago n'avait pas vue le coup venir donc il ne put l'esquivé. Harry avait un regard de dément.

- Malefoy. Tu déteste toujours autant Hermione Granger. Tu vas quitter Poudlard et rejoindre la femme de ta vie. C'est une moldu mais elle connaît le monde de la magie. Tu seras toujours le même prétentieux que tout le monde déteste mais tu fera son bonheur et n'aimera qu'elle , Kamélia Delcour.

On avait eu cette idée de conclusion quand on l'avait abandonnée. Il était impossible de lui donner une fin digne du reste de la fic car 3 ans ont passées et nos modes d'écriture on évolué.


End file.
